gumballfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Cartoon Network
Cartoon Network ist ein US-amerikanischer Fernsehsender des Turner Broadcasting System der derzeit Die fantastische Welt von Gumball zusammen mit vielen anderen Shows sendet. Außerhalb der Vereinigten Staaten gibt es mehrere Cartoon-Network-Sender, die ältesten befinden sich in Großbritannien und Lateinamerika. Liste der Serien auf Cartoon Network * Adventure Time – Abenteuerzeit mit Finn und Jake * Angelo! * Batman: The Brave and the Bold * Ben 10 * Clarence * DC Super Hero Girls * Dr. Superheldenhose * Dragons * Die fantastische Welt von Gumball * Hinter der Gartenmauer * Justice League Action * Legenden von Chima * LEGO Gerechtigkeitsliga * LEGO Nexo Knights * Die mega mega Mega MEGA Cartoon Network Show! * Mighty Magiswords – Die Show mit den Schwertern * Mission Scooby-Doo * Ninjago * OK K.O.! Neue Helden braucht die Welt * Die Powerpuff Girls * Regular Show – Völlig abgedreht * Steven Universe * Superman * Supernoobs – Superkräfte aus Versehen * Teen Titans Go! * Transformers: Getarnte Roboter * Uncle Grandpa * We Bare Bears – Bären wie wir * Wolkig mit Aussicht auf Fleischbällchen Adult Swim Adult Swim (eigene Schreibweise im Logo swim) ist ein US-amerikanischer Kabel-Fernsehsender der Turner Broadcasting System-Mediengruppe, der sich eine Frequenz mit dem Sender Cartoon Network aus der gleichen Unternehmensgruppe teilt. Dabei deckt der Sender die Zeit zwischen 20:00 Uhr und 6:00 Uhr ab (USA). Gesendet werden vor allem Zeichentrick- und Puppentrickfilme, die sich an erwachsenes Publikum richten. Liste der Serien auf Adult Swim * Aqua Teen Hunger Force * Assy McGee * Lucy, Daughter of the Devil * Metalocalypse * Moral Orel * NTSF:SD:SUV:: * Robot Chicken * Die Ren und Stimpy Show * Sealab 2021 * Stroker & Hoop * The Brak Show * The Venture Bros. * Rick and Morty * China, IL * Your Pretty Face Is Going to Hell Boomerang Boomerang ist Fernsehsender, der zu dem US-amerikanischen Sender Cartoon Network gehört (Turner Broadcasting System) gehört. Der deutsche Ableger existiert seit dem 1. Juni 2006 und entspricht mit seinem Programm weitgehend jenem der übrigen europäischen Boomerang-Sender. Boomerang Deutschland ist kostenpflichtig im Digitalangebot der deutschen Kabelnetzbetreiber Vodafone Kabel Deutschland, Unity Media, Primacom, KabelKioskund Kabel BW sowie über Satellit bei arena und seit 1. September 2007 bei Premiere Star empfangbar. Seit dem Wechsel von Premiere zu Sky Deutschland ist er über das Programmpaket Sky Welt Extra zu empfangen. Auch via UMTS wird das Programm über Vodafone Live! Mobile TV sowie T-Mobile Mobile-TV verbreitet (kostenpflichtiger Premium-Sender). Liste der Serien auf Boomerang * Animaniacs * Bananas in Pyjamas * Beetlejuice * Bugs Bunny * Captain Planet * Das hässliche Entlein * Der rosarote Panther und Freunde * Der Schatz von Fidschi * Die Flintstone Kids * Die Glücksbärchis * Die Jetsons * Die Pfotenbande * Die Prouds * Die Schlümpfe * Duck Dodgers * Ein Schaf in der Großstadt * Familie Feuerstein * Fenn – Hong Kong Pfui * Freakazoid! * Geschichten aus der Feuerwache * Jelly Jamm * Kikoriki * Krypto, der Superhund * Looney Tunes * Lucky Luke – Die neuen Abenteuer * MGM Cartoons (Tex Avery Show) * Mike, Lu & Og * Paddington Bär * Pinky und der Brain * Popeye * Puppy in my Pocket * Scooby-Doo * Stuart Little * Superkater (Top Cat) * Sylvester und Tweety * Taz-Mania * The Addams Family * The Garfield Show * Tiny Toon Abenteuer * Tom & Jerry * Tom und Jerry Kids * What’s new Scooby-Doo? * Yogi Bär Kategorie:Allgemein